<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jar of honey by Scara_mcyt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062380">Jar of honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scara_mcyt/pseuds/Scara_mcyt'>Scara_mcyt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Tubbo is in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scara_mcyt/pseuds/Scara_mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo has a crush on Ranboo. He finds out during one of Ranboo's chill streams when he's sleep deprived and trying to keep up with a convo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jar of honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo was sitting in his chair, listening to Ranboo's soothing voice. It was odd. Oddly comforting? He honestly wasn't at all sure. He has been questioning so many things this past week. For example, why did he feel so comfortable around Ranboo? Why did he feel a sort of warmth rise up in his chest whenever the taller joined a call he's in, or when he invites him to chill on his stream? It didn't make sense. He didn't feel any of these things when he first talked to him. As frustration swarmed around the brunette's head he let out a small groan, feeling tired.</p><p>“You okay?” The taller chuckled. That damn laugh. It sounded adorable. Sometimes he wondered how it sounded in real life. Fuck, he wondered how the taller would look and sound in real life, and not behind a monitor. </p><p>“Yeah...it's like half past five, Ranboo.” Said the shorter, smiling. “If you're feeling tired you can go to bed.” Ranboo said, a smile plastered on his face, even though no one could see it. The brunette made his typical 'mmm' sound in his higher voice before replying. "No, no. I don't think I will.”</p><p>Ranboo let out a laugh as a reaction to his friend's silly actions. “Okay then.” </p><p>They continued to chat away. Sometimes, Ranboo would thank his subscribers and reply to dono's. It would gain him time to think about the situation he's getting himself in. At first he didn't want to accept the fact he might actually be falling in love with Ranboo. The guy he met because of mediashare like three months ago. The guy he now talked to so very often, loving how soft and comforting his voice was. It was delicate and sweet like a spoon of honey. </p><p>The shorter managed to space out, the only thing on his mind was the way taller American that was in the same call as him right now, not even paying attention to his (Ranboo's) chat who kept spamming "tubbo go to bed".</p><p>He wished lockdown was finally lifted, because the first thing that must be done, is the meet up he, and the taller had planned. He missed him. He missed him while he hasn't even met him. He missed him despite the fact he was in a call with right now. Tubbo didn't get it. Not at all.</p><p>“Chat i think he died.” Ranboo's voice brought him back. “Who?” He asked in a small tired voice. “Oh, no never mind he's back.” The taller responded, adding a chuckle at the end of his sentence. “I never left I just spaced out.”</p><p>“Oh, okay. Anyways—”</p><p>He wondered whether the taller felt the same about him? Probably not, but liked to imagine the masked boy thinking the same way as he. He liked to imagine that Ranboo also thought about the shorter's smile, other voice or personality. He could always ask him if he wanted to, since he was pretty confident in most things he says, but this...this was different.</p><p>“Chat i think he spaced out again..”</p><p>Ghubbo<br/>Toast<br/>🦀Tubbo is gone🦀<br/>BoneZone<br/>TUBBO GO TO BED<br/>He's died lmfao<br/>BoneZone</p><p>He wondered why so suddenly he felt like Ranboo was different from the others. He never felt like this towards any of his other friends. It was confusing, but amusing at the same time, and he hated it. He hated how charming and how genuinely good Ranboo was. Why was he starting to notice it now?</p><p>“Tubbo?”</p><p>Would he even love the shorter back? It's not like they haven't flirted here and there but it was mostly out of fun and for the laughs and the 'awws' in the chat. </p><p>“Tubbo are you okay?”</p><p>Maybe it was the fact that the taller trusted him enough to show him his face, despite not wanting to show it to anyone else. Maybe it was the fact he felt so special, because Ranboo didn't show his face to any of his streamer friends, except for Tubbo. </p><p>“Chat, his third canon life was just used.”</p><p>Maybe it was his laugh, his naturally funny humor, or his pretty gray, almost light green eyes. Maybe he just so happened to fall in love with the boy because he opened up to him with many of his struggles and wishes, the taller doing the same to him.</p><p>“Ranboo, I'm going to bounce now. Thank you for having me.” The shorter announced, tears starting to swell in his eyes. “Okay, thanks for hanging around Tubbo! Talk to you tomorrow!” “Bye!”</p><p>The shorter pressed the end call button before throwing his phone to the side. He carefully rested his head in his face, feeling tired but also...happy? Warm?</p><p>He really had no idea. He just knew he's blaming Ranboo for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah that's it. That's the whole thing ssdtdfyhc</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>